1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a convertible hitch which may be converted from a three-point hitch to a tongue-type hitch and vice versa.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many farm tractors and all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) have three-point hitches thereon while others have drawbars or some other hitch arrangement which may accommodate ball hitches, clevis hitches, etc. Further, some agricultural implements such as sprayers or the like may have three-point hitches thereon or may have tongue-type hitches thereon which means that some tractors or ATVs may be attached to some implements but are unable to be attached to other implements since the hitches on the vehicles and the implements are not complementary. Therefore, there is a need for a convertible hitch which may be easily switched from a three-point hitch to a tongue-type hitch and vice versa.